Coxirat
Coxirat is a language that draws some influence from a number of languages, including Romance languages, German, English, and possibly some Dutch. =Phonology= All sounds are like English EXCEPT: =Nouns= Cases Coxirat has eight noun cases. Nominative case Nominative case is used for the subject of a verb of being or an intransitive verb. Genitive case Genitive case is used to identify the declension of the noun as well as to indicate possession, amount, or characteristics of a person or thing. Dative case Dative case is used for indirect objects. Ergative case Ergative case is used for the subjects of transitive verbs. Accusative case Accusative case is used for the objects of verbs and prepositions that take the accusative case. Ablative case Ablative case is used for objects of prepositions that take the ablative case. Vocative case This case is used when addressing somebody or something directly. For nouns ending in '-os', the '-os' becomes '-è'. Example: lup'è'! = wolf! For nouns ending in '-ios', the '-ios' becomes '-é'. Locative case This case is used to denote that something is at or in a particular place. Declensions Coxirat has five noun declensions. First declension Second declension Masculine Neuter Third declension Masculine and feminine Neuter Fourth declension Masculine Neuter Fifth declension =Pronouns= I and we **'Meos' and nóstros change according to what they're describing. **'Meò' and nobòbus are used for boys, men, and neuter nouns only; mejà and nobàbus are used for girls and women only; nobúbus is used for a group with mixed genders. You **'Túos' and wóstros change according to what they're describing. **'Teò' and wobòbus are used in regards to boys, men, and neuter nouns only; tejà and wobàbus are used in regards to girls and women only; wobúbus is used in regards to a group with mixed genders. Himself/herself/itself Singular Plural Reflexive Reflexive pronouns in Coxirat are the same in singular and plural. He, she, it Singular Plural Demonstrative Pronouns: This and That Demonstrative pronouns in Coxirat can also be used as demonstrative adjectives. This That Relative Pronouns "The Same" Pronouns =Interrogative Pronouns, Adjectives, and Adverbs= Unlike relative pronouns, interrogative pronouns disregard gender. The interrogative adjectives partos/partí (how big) and parlos/parlí (how much/many) changes according to gender. =Articles= The only articles in Coxirat are definite articles. They all translate "the". In a Coxirat language book, you may find an article next to a word to denote its gender (for example: los abulos would show that "boy" is a masculine noun). Singular Plural =Verbs= First through Fourth Conjugation in Present, Imperfect, and Future Active Indicative First conjugation: a''' stem Second conjugation: '''i stem Third conjugation: o''' stem Fourth conjugation: '''u stem Present Tense For present tense, simply remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: The present tense translates "is verb''ing", "''verb''s", or "does ''verb". Imperfect Tense For imperfect tense, remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive), make the stem vowel short (add a grave ` on top of it), and add the same personal endings. The imperfect tense translates "was verb''ing" or "used to ''verb". Future Tense For future tense, remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive), make the stem vowel long (add a fada ´ on top of it), and add the same personal endings. The future tense translates "is going to verb", "will verb" or "is about to verb". Fifth Conjugation in Present, Imperfect, and Future Active Indicative 5th conjugation: ə stem Present Tense For present tense, remove the "əbrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: The present tense translates "is verb''ing", "''verb''s", or "does ''verb". Imperfect Tense For imperfect tense, remove the "əbrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add the endings below. The imperfect tense translates "was verb''ing" or "used to ''verb". Future Tense For future tense, remove the "əbrə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add the endings below. The future tense translates "is going to verb", "will verb" or "is about to verb". Perfect, Pluperfect, and Future Perfect Tenses in Active Indicative These three tenses remain practically the same for all verbs. Perfect Tense For perfect tense, take the third principal part of the verb, remove the "e", and add these endings: Pluperfect Tense For pluperfect tense, take the third principal part of the verb, remove the "e", and add these endings: Future Perfect Tense For future perfect tense, take the third principal part of the verb, remove the "e", and add these endings: Exception to Future Perfect Tense The exception is in érə (to go). Present, Imperfect, and Future Passive Indicative Present Tense For present tense, simply remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: The present tense translates "is being verbed" or "is verbed". For fifth conjugation, remove "əbrə" from the infinitive and add these endings. Imperfect Tense First Conjugation Remove the "brə" from the second principal part (the present active infinitive) and add these endings: =Example text= Ilud est quud eja déxet! = That's what she said! Category:Languages